Haruhi Suzumiya vs Haruhi Fujioka
by The Goon
Summary: Ever wonder how it would be like if Haruhi Suzumiya met Haruhi Fujioka? It might have gone a little something like this...
1. Chapter 1: Two Haruhis

**A lot of anime fans I know have always wanted to see Haruhi Fujioka and Haruhi Suzumiya meet. I'm sure there are plenty of people with their own ideas of how it would happen, but here's how I would think it happened.**

**It's only my first story, so don't kill me if it sucks.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Two Haruhi's**

Haruhi Suzumiya and the SOS Brigade had gotten lost coming back from a school field trip at North High School. It was supposed to be a normal field trip to the Miraikan (Japan's National Museum of Emerging Science and Innovation), but when Haruhi heard the word "science", she presumed there would be aliens in disguise hiding out there and wanted to meet them. The remainder of the SOS Brigade, consisting of Kyon, Yuki Nagato, Mikuru Asahina, and Itsuki Koizumi, knew that she was just dying for something unrealistic to happen, and were reluctant to go along with her on this, but there's really no saying no to Haruhi Suzumiya. Especially when it comes to anything supernatural. After searching long and hard, Haruhi Suzumiya had no luck in finding anything supernatural there, so she took the SOS Brigade on a little side trip on the way back from the Miraikan to see if there were any supernatural sightings in the area. But they soon got lost.

"I TOLD you we shouldn't have done this," shouted Kyon. He had known the whole time that splitting up from the class was a bad idea. "I agree," replied Yuki, "we could end up getting in trouble for this!"

"Oh, quit being such whiners!" Haruhi cried out, "We need SOMETHING to do!" "No, they're right," replied Mikuru, "this is pretty dangerous." "Now, don't get angry with us, Haruhi," stated Itsuki, "but I have to agree with them. Normally, I could go along with your games, but this time we're in a little over our heads!" Haruhi began to pout, and got mad. Normally this would result in everyone just going along with her just to keep her from flying off the handle. But this time, nothing happened. No one budged. Not one word was said. They just stood her in that place.

That walkway with the fountain.

The place known as Ouran High School.

* * *

Upstairs and down the hall was Music Room #3. This was the meeting room of the popular Ouran Host Club. There was a huge door leading to the inside of that room. And somehow, the SOS Brigade found themselves standing in front of that door, wondering if they should go in.

"Should we go in?" asked Mikuru. "Maybe if we knew what was in that room, it would be easier for us to decide to…" That's how much Kyon managed to say before Haruhi Suzumiya opened the door and stumbled on an amazing sight. Red rose petals were blown in front of them, and there was a calm, gentle breeze in the room. It felt peaceful, and they figured that's what it was supposed to do. Haruhi Suzumiya, however, felt that it was too plain for her, and walked right through the petals.

Once the SOS Brigade stepped out, they saw seven kids about their age. A blonde pretty boy was standing in the middle, leaning on an antique chair. To his left was a pair of twins that looked exactly alike. To his right was a taller boy with eyeglasses. Next to that one was a very tall and muscular guy with a scary look on his face. Standing in front of the stoic teenager was a very tiny boy, who looked to be about 10 years old, but what would a 10-year-old be doing in a high school? But the most peculiar of them all was the one sitting in the chair. A young boy sat in it, but he looked very feminine. It was the eyes. They were big, bright, and brown, and had a bit of a shine to them. There was no way those could be boy eyes. But he was still in a man's uniform, so he had to be male…right? But they all had said the same thing as soon as the unfamiliar faces had walked in.

"Welcome…to the Ouran High School Host Club!"

* * *

The SOS Brigade stood there in a daze. Kyon had a feeling that this Host Club was a bit like their SOS Brigade…a club that stood out amongst the others in school. Haruhi Suzumiya might be a little thrilled to hear this. _Hopefully_, he thought, _they don't have anyone that has ESP, comes from the future, or is actually a robot…or even someone who thinks that they're God_!

The tall blonde stood there in a daze, himself. Itsuki noticed him looking at Haruhi Suzumiya. He looked like he was crushing on her, but then, in a snap, he went from a dead stare, to a princely approach. "It seems like we have more guests," he said to the others. They all immediately put a smile on and walked towards the SOS Brigade. The smallest one held out his bunny towards Itsuki. "You wanna pet Uso-chan?" he asked with a cute little smile. "Well," he replied with a smile, "I'd like to, but I'm a little too old for stuffed animals." "You're never too old!" replied the small boy. "Look at ME! I'm a 3rd-year and I still play with him!" Itsuki stared at the boy with the biggest eyes and wide open mouth. _That little boy is 17_?!!!!!! He thought to himself. The tall muscular one began to walk towards the boy. "Did you remember to brush your teeth, Mitsukini?" he asked. "Hopefully, you did," added the one with glasses, "We wouldn't want a repeat of last term's incident, would we?" The small boy then had a scared look on his face. "No I wouldn't, Kyoya" he replied. "I thought as much, Honey-sempai," Kyoya said. "Oh, and Mori-sempai, I would like you to check up on our food supplies. Honey-sempai is going to want his cake very soon." "Sure," replied Mori, as he walked into a smaller room in the back.

The twins had their eyes set on Mikuru and Yuki. "So…" they started, "what are YOUR names?" "I'm Mikuru," said Mikuru. Yuki stepped back a little bit. She was somewhat a shy girl. But soon enough, she spat out, "Yuki". "Want to play a game?" they asked. "What kind of game?" asked Mikuru. Both twins replied, "The 'Which one of us is Hikaru' Game? One of us is Hikaru, and the other is Kaoru. Can you tell the difference?" Unfortunately, neither of them could. The tall blonde one had previously introduced himself as Tamaki. He was apparently the club president. What nobody realized, however, was that the next question he asked would set off a chain of events nobody could foresee.

"Oh, Haruhi?" he asked.

Haruhi Suzumiya turned around and faced him, wondering how he could have possibly known her name. "What now, sempai?" said a voice behind her. She turned around and saw the feminine-looking boy, the one that had been sitting in the chair, responding to Tamaki. That is when Haruhi Suzumiya realized that she wasn't the only Haruhi in the room. She began to give a mad glare at the new Haruhi. "I was wondering…WHEN WILL YOU CONSIDER ME PART OF YOUR TOP 5?!" he asked. The new Haruhi slouched down and groaned, as if she had heard that question dozens of times before. Haruhi Suzumiya couldn't stand it anymore. As usual, she began to flip out! "THERE'S NOT ENOUGH ROOM FOR **TWO** HARUHIS, BOY!!!" Everyone turned to face the two. "You mean…YOUR name is Haruhi too?" asked the new Haruhi. Everyone stared in amazement. Could it be possible?

"Very interesting," stated Kyoya, "we have another Haruhi in the room. Haruhi Fujioka and Haruhi Suzumiya." The two of them stared at each other in amazement. "Err…what does that mean?" asked Fujioka. "Don't mind her," said Itsuki, trying to stop a fight, "she's just like that. She flips out over a normal soccer game." "If I had to take a wild guess," stated Kyoya, "I'd say that Haruhi Suzumiya does not like the thought of having another Haruhi around, and wants to make it clear that she is the top Haruhi. Am I right?" Suzumiya just ignored Kyoya and shouted, "Just you wait, Fujioka, I'll prove that I AM the one and only Haruhi!" With that, she ran out of the music room, eagerly awaiting the competition, with Mikuru and Itsuki following behind her. "Why would she want to pick a fight with me?" Haruhi Fujioka asked Tamaki. Tamaki just shrugged. That wasn't like him. He would normally flip out over anyone causing trouble for Haruhi Fujioka.

Both Yuki and Kyon had stayed in the room. Why? Because both came to an amazing conclusion. This Haruhi Fujioka seemed a little too feminine. His bright brown eyes were a little too girly for a teenage boy. He also had smooth skin on his face. Not the pimple-free kind of smooth. The plastic, non-hairy kind of smooth.

_**He**_ was a _**she**_.

Haruhi Fujioka was a girl.

* * *

**Well that was my first story. Let me know if you liked it, I'll write more if you did.**


	2. Chapter 2: Sticking Around

**Chapter 2**

**Sticking around**

Haruhi Suzumiya explored the halls of Ouran High School, with Mikuru and Itsuki following behind her. Haruhi Suzumiya's mind was racing with ideas of how she could stand out from the other Haruhi. She was not about to let herself lose to him. In her mind, one Haruhi was enough for the world. There was no logic behind it, that was just how it was.

_I am NOT going to lose to that boy!_, thought Haruhi Suzumiya to herself. _He looks like a bookworm, but I bet that I'm smarter than him_! So she decided that her first way to differentiate herself from the new Haruhi is by getting a better grade on the next test. But she was not a student at Ouran so she couldn't take the test.

"I can get you one" said Itsuki. Haruhi Suzumiya looked at him. He must have somehow used his ESP abilities to read her mind and know exactly what she wanted. But how could he get her one?

"Mind if I ask you something, Haruhi?" asked Kyon, back in the music room. Haruhi Fujioka looked up at him. "Sure, why not?" she replied. "Well," started Kyon, "I have noticed that our clubs are not so different. You and I are not that different either." Haruhi Fujioka looked at him in confusion. "Both of our clubs are the unique club of our schools. And we're both in the same shoes. You were brought in to the Host Club to pay off a debt, against your will, and Haruhi Su…well, let's just say there's no saying no to her, so I was somewhat brought into the SOS Brigade against my own will." "How do you know all about my debt?" asked Haruhi Fujioka. "Kyoya told me," Kyon responded. _Kyoya WOULD tell him about that_, thought Fujioka to herself.

"So what did you want to ask?" asked Fujioka. "Oh yeah, that!" replied Kyon, "Well, seeing as our groups are not too different, why are you competing with Haruhi Suzumiya?" "Well," started Fujioka, "it's not like I want to compete with her. She started this whole competition on her own. To be honest, I could care less what she thinks about this." Just then Haruhi Suzumiya cane running right back inside the music room and shouted, "Hey other Haruhi! Where's a place we can stay?"

Fujioka looked at Suzumiya with a very confused face. "But aren't you worried about getting home?" "Nah," she replied, "I've got to prove myself before I go back! So I'm taking your school's next Biology test!" That was when Haruhi Fujioka got a funny look on her face. The kind she gets when the twins do something strange or unbelievable. _Is she THAT serious about being better than me_? "Haruhi, isn't there a place you worked at over the summer that they could stay at?" asked Kyoya.

Haruhi Fujioka glared at Kyoya. Keeping Suzumiya in town just to annoy her with trying to be better than her was not on her list of things to do. Leave it to Kyoya to try to make things more "interesting" by interfering where she didn't want him to. But since it was out in the open, she figured she had no choice but to answer. "Well, there's a nice little inn in Karuizawa called Pension Misuzu. They might have a few empty rooms, but I don't know if your whole gang would fit." "Nah, we'll make room!" said Suzumiya with a big smile. "I'll have one of my family's chauffeurs give you a ride there so you can stay for the night," said Kyoya.

Now Haruhi Fujioka was really confused. Why was Kyoya so into having the SOS Brigade stay behind for Haruhi Suzumiya to compete with her?

Fujioka, however, was not the only one who noticed, not to mention confused. The twins were sitting behind one of the antique couches listening to the whole thing. "So it is just me," wondered Hikaru, "or does Kyoya sempai seem to be enjoying all this?" "You're not the only one who's noticed," replied Kaoru, "Haruhi looks like she's confused, too!"

The SOS Brigade had arrived at Pension Misuzu. They were all placed in two separate rooms that were left, courtesy of Misuzu himself. Haruhi Suzumiya, Yuki, and Mikuru were in one room, while Kyon and Itsuki were in another. But there was a problem…each room only had one bed.

"I'm NOT sharing a bed with you, Itsuki!" exclaimed Kyon.

"I didn't say you had to," replied Itsuki, "but then one of us will have to sleep on the floor!" "Couldn't we just get a cot or something?" asked Kyon. "We could," replied Itsuki, "but that would cost us extra yen, and I'm not sure if we have enough with us. Listen, Kyoya was nice enough to pay for our room and board, the least we could do is find a convenient way to arrange this out with as little more cost to Kyoya as possible."

"Then what do **you** suggest, Itsuki?" Kyon asked. "I say you just get one end of the bed and I'll get the other, but if we can pull together enough yen to borrow a cot, fine with me too!" Kyon and Itsuki went through their pockets to see what they had.

They were left behind with very little yen left, but they had enough to borrow a cot, which Kyon used. _I wonder what kind of madness is going on with the girls right now_, Kyon thought, _if I had such a hard time to get a separate bed, I can't imagine how Haruhi is doing_.


	3. Chapter 3: Battle of the Brains

**First things first. I hope you all had a good Thanksgiving. Other than that, not much else to say except that Chapter 3 is finally done. **

**Also, I may be adding a character of my own, but that is just a possibility.**

**Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**Battle of the Brains**

Kyon woke up the next morning in the cot that he and Itsuki pulled their yen together to get. After last night's dispute, Kyon was not really in the mood to see Haruhi trying to get a better grade on a test than the other Haruhi. It was her fault that they were in this mess, and the only reason he and Itsuki wouldn't be going back for a while. Why Mikuru and Yuki chose to stay with Haruhi, he would never know.

Pretty soon, Itsuki had woken up as well. He looked at the clock. It was about an hour until Ouran started their classes. Normally, he would be worried about being absent from North High School, but unknown to Kyon, Itsuki was smart enough to forge his parents, and Haruhi's parents, along with the parents of Yuki, Kyon, and Mikuru, signatures.

Kyon finally turned to Itsuki. "Haruhi and the others had better be up by now. It's Haruhi's day to take her test, so she better be getting ready. I can't imagine how she can possible know the answers to that test when she doesn't even take the class!" Itsuki gave a little smirk. He knew something about the situation Kyon didn't.

Kyon and Itsuki had just gotten dressed and were ready to head out. "Which room is Haruhi in?" asked Kyon, "I think we ought to check up on her and the others to see that they haven't done anything stupid." "They're in the room right next to us," said Itsuki, "let's walk over there."

It wasn't much of a walk though. Just a few steps and they were at the door. "I wonder how they did," said Kyon. "What does that mean?" asked Itsuki. "We had such a hard time getting a cot into our room, so I wonder what the girls did." Itsuki knocked on the door, but it wasn't locked. In fact, it was slowly opened by the breeze in the halls.

* * *

Itsuki was about to kill Kyon. They both saw the sleeping arrangement the girls made. They hadn't rented a cot. Yuki had slept on the floor with her feet hanging in the air. Mikuru was sleeping upside down from the bed with her head barely touching the floor. Haruhi was hogging most of the bed and blankets, with her head stuffed in her pillow. They didn't wake up when the boys came in. Itsuki was pissed. It didn't cost them a single yen!

He gave Kyon a menacing glare. "You were giving me a hard time about sharing a bed, and wasted our yen to get a cot, but they were just fine! HOW COME YOU CAN'T BE MORE LIKE THEM?" Kyon started to hush Itsuki, out of fear that the girls would wake up and do something awful to them, but they didn't. Amazing. Either way, if they stayed that way, Haruhi would miss the test, and if that happened, all hell would break loose in the SOS Brigade.

Itsuki had woken up Mikuru and Yuki in a calm manner. Kyon _tried_ waking up Haruhi. "Haruhi…today's the day. Come on. Get up." He began poking her back to see if that would work. Of course it wouldn't. He then pulled the pillow off of her head to get the sunlight on her face. But she just dug her face into the blankets. "Just a little longer…" she muttered in a sleepy voice. "But Haruhi," said Kyon, "if you miss the test, the other Haruhi wins!" It wasn't something that Kyon, or the other Haruhi, cared much about, but it was enough to get Haruhi out of bed. She jumped out and was the same super hyper Haruhi they all knew and she exclaimed, "Then let's go!"

* * *

Mikuru and Yuki stayed at the Pension Misuzu and did some favors for him. They worked temporarily as hostesses for the breakfast shift. Haruhi Suzumiya had gotten a copy of the test from Kyoya and she hid in the center of the rose garden in the school to take the test. Itsuki and Kyon were observing her from a short distance away.

"I know Kyoya is smart and all," said Kyon, "but how exactly did he get a copy of Haruhi Fujioka's test?" Itsuki knew just how.

* * *

"_Where exactly are we going, Itsuki?" asked Haruhi Suzumiya. Itsuki just smiled. He had been told by the twins about a freaky dark magic user in the school that was an expert in getting tests. Problem was, nobody in the school was really stupid enough to not pass a test, so nobody really needed him to steal tests. Unfortunately, though, stealing tests is different from stealing answers, so that part Haruhi Suzumiya would have to do on her own._

_Itsuki and Haruhi Suzumiya walked into a dark room with no windows. They then saw a person on the other side in a black cloak holding a candlestick, and had a strange cat puppet on his hand. Itsuki then did something stupid. "Jeez, we need a light in here," he said, as he flipped the switch. "AAAH! YOU MURDERERS! TURN IT OFF!" cried out the strange person. So Itsuki turned it off._

"_That was close," said the dark figure. "Ahem, I am Nekozawa, and this is Belzeneff." He held up the cat puppet and it nodded. Haruhi Suzumiya and Itsuki looked at each other strangely. __This__ was the guy that was gonna get them a copy of the test? Not likely._

"_I hear you need a copy of today's biology test." The two were surprised. How did he know? "Kyoya Ootori told me everything. Luckily I have a copy of it." He then reached into his pocket with the hand that had the Belzeneff puppet on it and pulled out 2 sheets of paper. "I don't have the answers, though, so hopefully, you know a thing or two about biology."_

* * *

"So some creepy dark arts kid made a copy of the test and gave it to Haruhi?" asked Kyon in surprise. The place was strange enough with the Host Club's wild antics, but now they have people who use black magic? What's next? An alien hunting club? The SOS Brigade was weird enough as it was, no way had he needed any of that at Ouran.

Haruhi Suzumiya was having a hard time taking the test. She barely knew anything about biology. She had no idea what the body was made of, or how the periodic table looked and what the names of the elements were. She felt as if she were going to blow the whole thing. The only thing keeping her going at that point was the determination to beat the other Haruhi.

Haruhi Fujioka, on the other hand, was not competing with anyone but herself. She was sitting in her classroom with Hikaru in the desk on her left and Kaoru in the desk on her right. The class was currently taking the same biology test. _Let's see_, Haruhi Fujioka thought to herself, _I got a 95 on the last test. Let's see if I can get higher than that this time_!

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Pension Misuzu, Mikuru and Yuki were still helping out as hostesses. It was now lunch hour, and they were on break. They were drinking some tea at a table by the piano. It had been a long time since they had anything so good. Just then, they noticed a man walking in through the door. He had a moustache and goatee, and wore glasses and a three piece suit. Misuzu immediately ran to greet him.

"Welcome, sir! Can I help you?" he asked. "Yes," said the man, "Is Kyoya Ootori planning to be here this afternoon?" "Possibly," replied Misuzu, "but I'm sure his new friends will be here, too! They're so lovely, each and every one of them!" "I wish I could share your enthusiasm," said the man in a low voice, "but I'm afraid I only have business with one. If you see Kyoya here, please tell him that his father wants to see him tonight." "Very well," replied Misuzu, "I will!"

* * *

It was time to get the results back. Haruhi Suzumiya was nervous. This was the defining moment. Was she smarter than Haruhi Fujioka? Kyoya took the liberty of grading it for her since he was well aware of what was going on. She got it back. She got an 89, one of her highest grades ever.

"Let's see the other Haruhi beat that!" she screamed while walking with the SOS Brigade to the fountain. The Host Club was walking with that same direction, too. Haruhi Fujioka was still looking at her test, and seemed quite satisfied. Suzumiya came running right towards Fujioka and snatched the test from her hands.

"Whatcha get, huh? Huh?" She was bopping up and down trying to read it. Haruhi Suzumiya then looked at the grade Haruhi Fujioka got.

And then she crouched down in shame.

Haruhi Fujioka had a perfect score.

"I'm pretty glad I beat my last grade," said Haruhi Fujioka. "Congratulations, Haru-chan!" exclaimed Honey with a cute little smile. "Yeah, good job!" grunted Mori. "Oh, thanks you guys!" said Fujioka. "How can this happen?!" cried Suzumiya. "Ohhh….that means I lost to a bookworm." Fujioka twitched at this. Someone else had called her a bookworm once. Nekozawa's little sister had once stereotyped her as a bookworm and that was exactly what Suzumiya was doing now.

Fujioka shot a menacing glare at Suzumiya. "I can't believe you just called me a bookworm…" she muttered. The twins chuckled. Kyoya smirked. Honey hugged Usa-Chan. Mori grunted. Tamaki flipped out. Big time. "HOW DARE YOU CALL MY DAUGHTER A BOOKWORM!" he cried out. "I'm not your daughter!" said Fujioka.

Suzumiya turned to a poster that flew by the SOS Brigade and the Host Club. It was a flier for a soccer game that would be at the school. Conveniently, anyone could enter, even anyone that wasn't on the soccer team, and it was mixed gender. AND it was right after school. Haruhi Suzumiya gave a little smirk. The members of the SOS Brigade groaned because they knew what she was thinking. Haruhi Fujioka was not ready to put up with much more of Suzumiya. Kyoya wrote it down in his logbook as usual.

* * *

**Hopefully I did alright on this chapter. I wasn't really sure how to get the soccer game into the story, because in normal life, fliers flying by the day of an event don't really happen (or if they do, its just coincidence). I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless, and look forward to Chapter 4!**

**~We'll see you then!~**


	4. Chapter 4: Battle of the Brawns

**Well I have finally uploaded the fourth chapter. I have been so busy lately so i dont have a lot of time to do this. But when I can I will work on more. Hope you enjoy it!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**Battle of the Brawns**

It was right after school the same day of the test, which Suzumiya only got an 89, whereas Fujioka got a perfect 100. It almost ruined Suzumiya's day, until she noticed an advertisement for the school's soccer game after school…which anyone could join in on…boy or girl.

Haruhi Suzumiya heard that the school needed someone to dress up as a bunny for the game. Tamaki and the twins naturally thought of Fujioka first, but as pushy as Suzumiya was, she immediately had Mikuru put in a bunny outfit. Haruhi Fujioka, however, had another problem. If she wore the school's PE clothes, people would see that **she** was not a **he**. So the Host Club arranged for her to wear a soccer jacket and sweatpants during the game in an attempt to not blow her cover.

The game was currently about to start. Suzumiya and the SOS Brigade were on one side, with Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and one half of the soccer team. On the other side were Mori, Honey, Fujioka, and the other half of the soccer team. Kyoya stood on the sidelines to keep records of the game and help keep score…and to keep Haruhi Fujioka's cover from being blown. He did, however, get to chat with Haruhi before the game started.

"So, Kyoya sempai, how exactly am I stuck in this mess?" asked Fujioka. "Well Haruhi Suzumiya still insists on competing with you to be the one and only Haruhi. Since she lost to you for intelligence, now she's out to prove she's athletically better than you." "Honestly, Kyoya sempai," groaned Haruhi, "I think she's wasting her time. What's the big deal about another Haruhi around? And why are you so interested in this anyway?"

"What do you mean?" asked Kyoya. "You gave the SOS Brigade a place to stay, you convince the Host Club to get involved in her affairs, and now you're putting Tamaki on her side! How come?" "That's somewhat my own business, Haruhi," said Kyoya, writing down words in his logbook, "but let me ask you something. I can understand why you'd find it odd that I reach out to the SOS Brigade so far as to keep them here for a while, but why is it that you seem upset that Tamaki is on Suzumiya's team?" Fujioka flinched at this. She hadn't expected that question to hit her, even if it was from Kyoya.

* * *

"Alright! Let's do this!" shouted Haruhi Suzumiya. The teams were already on the field. The whistle was blown and the game started. Fujioka was declared the goalie by Mori sempai. He felt that it would be best for her to do that so that she wouldn't have to make close contact with any of the players (they might figure out she's a girl). It wasn't really that hard. All she had to do was stand in front of the net. The ball hadn't really come to her yet, and her team seemed to be doing pretty good. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

Pleasant thought while it lasted. Haruhi Suzumiya came running towards the goal, shouting for Yuki to pass the ball to her. He kicked it to her, but it was intercepted by Honey sempai, who made an amazing kick towards the goalie. Too bad that their goalie, Tamaki, was a natural born soccer player. He blocked the ball from reaching the goal. "STARLA…KICK!" he screamed. The ball flew fastly right back to Suzumiya, who then kicked it towards the goal.

Haruhi Fujioka jumped to block it, and she succeeded…but not without pain. The ball managed to peg her in the stomach. As soon as the ball fell to the ground, Mori intercepted it and started running towards the opposite goal where most of everyone else was. Honey was the only one who noticed that Haruhi Fujioka knelt down in pain.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan! Are you alright?" he asked. Fujioka felt dizzy. She felt like she had to throw up. "Do you want me to get you a doctor, Haru-chan?" asked Honey. Fujioka was just about to ask for one, but for some reason, her gut feeling told her not to back down. "No, I'll be fine. Thanks Honey sempai." Kyoya noticed all of this and wrote it down in his logbook with a smirk.

* * *

By halftime, the score was 2 to 2. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru were in the same spot getting water when Kyoya walked up to them. "So guess what, you three? Haruhi Fujioka was hurt." The three of them stopped dead in their tracks and turned towards Kyoya. They looked confused. "When she blocked the ball during the first few minutes, it slammed into her stomach and she started to feel queasy. From what I noticed, Honey sempai seemed to be the only one who noticed this. I'm amazed you three not only did nothing, but did not even notice."

Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru suddenly began to slouch down to the ground in shame. Especially Tamaki. _My own daughter was hurt during the game and I didn't even notice!_, thought Tamaki, _How could I be so ignorant_?

Haruhi Fujioka got some water from Mori sempai during half time. Honey told Mori what had happened, so Mori took the liberty of getting her water. "I apologize for not helping sooner, Haruhi," Mori said. "No, it's alright," said Fujioka, "you were on the other side of the field. There was no way you could have known." "I feel bad for you," said Honey, "right, Takashi?" "Yeah," grunted Mori.

As if Haruhi Fujioka hadn't had it any worse, Haruhi Suzumiya came running towards Fujioka with a smirk on her face. "So what's wrong with YOU, Fujioka?" she asked. She probably heard from Kyoya about her stomach. "You're not gonna back out, are you?" asked Suzumiya. Fujioka didn't answer. She didn't have time, because out of the blue, she heard the ever persistent Tamaki screaming "HARUHI! ARE YOU OKAY?!!" "Relax, boss," said the twins, "she's fine. _Right_, Haruhi?" They gave her the sinister glare they usually gave. That was more than enough to motivate Fujioka to keep playing the game.

It was soon down to the last minute of the game. The score was still 2-2, and a victory would be determined by the next point. Suzumiya had the ball right now, and she was determined to prove that she was more athletically fit than Fujioka. Fujioka was still the goalie, but also recovering from the queasiness.

_I'm not gonna lose to you, Fujioka!_ thought Suzumiya. She got close to the goal, and then made the kick. Time seemed to slow down when this defining moment of the game came, but for the SOS Brigade, it was nothing new. The ball came for Fujioka. She ran towards the ball to try to block it without it hitting her stomach.

But she failed. She slid on her knees to catch it, but it went over her head just as the last minute was over. The game had ended. Haruhi Suzumiya's team had won. The team cheered for their victory, but Haruhi Suzumiya especially was excited. "Yay! We won! We won! That means I'm in better physical shape than you! You may be smarter, but I've got more athletic ability!"

"Though, to be honest, it's kind of sad that I lost to a boy." She went to punch Fujioka's chest, when Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru cried out, "NO!!!!" But it was too late. Suzumiya felt something on Fujioka's chest that does not belong to males.

"WHAT? YOU'RE A GIRL, FUJIOKA?" cried out Suzumiya. "Well, yeah," replied Fujioka. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru were slouching in a corner, ashamed that they couldn't protect Haruhi Fujioka's secret. Now things would even worse between Suzumiya and Fujioka. "I guess that means we can still have more competition!" exclaimed Suzumiya. The other members of the SOS Brigade, as well as Fujioka, groaned after hearing this. They weren't ready for more.

"What else is there?" asked Fujioka, not in the mood to compete at all. "I'm smarter and you're in better physical shape. What else is there to compete with?" Suzumiya gave a smirk and said, "Our feminine charms!" The Host Club froze after hearing this. Especially Fujioka. "We'll see how many boys we can charm!" _But everyone else besides the Host Club and Casanova know that I'm a girl_, thought Fujioka, _so I would have to come out as a girl to everyone in the school. I can't do that. There must be some way I can pull this off, though!_

* * *

The SOS Brigade had been returned to the Pension Misuzu by Kyoya, with Haruhi Suzumiya still bragging about her victory. "I can't WAIT for tomorrow!" exclaimed Suzumiya. Then suddenly, Misuzu ran running towards Kyoya. "Kyoya! Kyoya!" "What is it, Misuzu?" asked Kyoya. "A man came in earlier today to see you. He told me to tell you to see him tonight in about an hour or so!" "Who was he?" asked Kyoya. "I believe he said he was your father," replied Misuzu.

Kyoya froze after hearing this. What could he possibly want to talk about? He wondered these things to himself as he walked back towards his car to give him an escort back home, with Kyon looking towards him with a bit of curiosity what was going on.

* * *

**Well that's chapter 4. i'm definetely planning on going deeper with the thing between Kyoya and his father. I'm just stuck on finding a way to tie them into the lives of the SOS Brigade. But oh well I have a little time before that. I will have chapter 5 uploaded soon. **

**~We'll see you then!~**


	5. Chapter 5: Kyoya's Father

**At long last, Chapter 5 is up! It took me a while since I've got some a busy schedule with school, friends, and family, but now that school is out of the way for a couple weeks, I can work a little more on updating my stories. So relax and enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School host Club, Haruhi Suzumiya series, or any of its characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**Kyoya's Father**

The sun had set and the moon was full. Kyoya arrived back at his family's estate, preparing himself to face his father. Things were racing through his mind. _What could he possibly want now_? He had been asking himself this ever since Misuzu told him his father wanted to see him.

He knocked on the door of his father's study. "Come in!" he heard from inside. Kyoya entered and saw his father with his hands under his chin, not smiling (not that he ever did). "Sit down, Kyoya." Kyoya found a chair in front of his father's desk and sat down in front of him. _I am now ready for whatever will be coming at me_, Kyoya thought.

"I want to discuss with you a matter involving the SOS Brigade. Haruhi Suzumiya to be exact." _Except for that_, thought Kyoya. "Do you know anything of how Tamaki Suoh feels about her?" asked his father. Kyoya stayed silent. This was probably the last thing he had been expecting to be asked about, and he had no idea how to answer it. If there was anything going on at Ouran he didn't know, it was how Tamaki felt about Suzumiya.

"I…I have to be honest. I don't." replied Kyoya. "Then I want you to," replied his father, "because I think with Suzumiya paired up with Tamaki, he won't hover around Haruhi Fujioka all the time." _Hover around her all the time?_ Only a few times in his life had Kyoya been this confused. _Why is my father so concerned about which Haruhi spends time with Tamaki?_

* * *

The SOS Brigade was having breakfast with Misuzu at Pension Misuzu. Haruhi Suzumiya was ready to try to charm the boys of Ouran Academy. She was pretty sure she could beat Fujioka at it. But she was still surprised that Fujioka is a girl. _Now things are getting interesting_, thought Suzumiya. _Come at me with everything you've got, Fujioka_!

Haruhi Fujioka, on the other hand, was not as excited, nor prepared, for the day as Haruhi Suzumiya. _How did I even get myself into this stupid mess_? Fujioka had no idea how she would live through the day. Everyone except the Host Club and Casanova knew that she was a girl. Everything would be ruined if she came out and admitted the truth about her gender. What was she to do?

Haruhi Fujioka walked into her homeroom that morning and came into a shocking sight… Haruhi Suzumiya was charming all the boys in the room…even the twins! Mikuru, Yuki, and Suzumiya were doing the club dance for the entire class, especially the boys…and they were all enjoying it! Fujioka couldn't believe it when the classes started applauding.

"Who knew that Haruhi Suzumiya had some moves?" exclaimed Hikaru. "Sure got me!" replied Kaoru. After the bell had rang for noontime recess (basically lunch), Haruhi Fujioka had just walked in the cafeteria, when Haruhi Suzumiya hopped in front of her. "So what's YOUR move, Fujioka?" she asked with a rude tone in her voice. "I don't CARE about moves, alright?" replied Fujioka. She tried to keep walking, but Suzumiya kept getting in her way. "What's the matter, Fujioka? Think you can't compete with this?" She began to pose for her, which really set Fujioka off. "I could care LESS about competing with you. YOU'RE the only one here trying to be a show off!"

"ME? A SHOWOFF?" exclaimed Suzumiya. "Look who's talking! You were going on yesterday about how you were so proud of yourself for getting a PERFECT SCORE! THAT doesn't seem like bragging to you?" "I wasn't BRAGGING! I was PROUD of myself!" "Because you're SO smart and think because of that, you're better than me!" "I do NOT think that! You're such a LIAR!!!"

By then, more than a few people had heard them arguing…especially the Host Club. "Shouldn't we do something about this, Kyoya-chan?" asked Honey, who was sitting on Mori's shoulders. "Not necessarily," he replied, adjusting his glasses, "I'm sure things will work out in due time." The truth was he didn't know if the two would ever get along. And he still had his mind on the bizarre request his father asked of him.

"Look, Suzumiya, I'm not looking for a fight. I just want to live a normal high school life. I'm not about being better than you or anything. I am myself and you are yourself. We just happen to have the same first name, so why don't we just stop fighting like this?" Suzumiya was almost actually convinced by these words. She turned beat red and then pouted. "Fine!" she shouted. "I guess it won't hurt any of us to drop the competition. But now what am I gonna do?" she asked herself as she walked away.

"Amazing!" exclaimed Kyon, who had walked up to Haruhi Fujioka. "I've never seen her so easily convinced like that! How did you do it?" "I just…said what I had to say was all," she replied, "Nothing too special about it!" Kyon was still amazed.

* * *

The SOS Brigade arrived back at the Pension Misuzu later that night, but this time, the Host Club went with them to visit Misuzu. He was already walking down the stairs ready to greet them. "There you guys are! OH. MY. LORD HARUHI FUJIOKA! It's been so long since I've seen you! How's school?" "It's going very well, Misuzu," Fujioka replied with a smile. Kyon stepped forward from the group and asked, "Misuzu, we've been staying here for a few days, so I was wondering how much we owe you for our room and board."

"Not a cent!" Misuzu replied with a smile, "Kyoya's father has been paying for it all!" "He HAS?" asked Suzumiya and Mikuru. "Wow!" exclaimed Honey, "and here I thought Kyoya-chan's father was a big meanie!" "Yeah," grunted Mori. "I had no idea your father could be so generous," Fujioka said, looking at Kyoya. "Yeah…" Kyoya replied, with a hint of irritancy in his voice, "VERY generous. How nice of him." He cleared his throat. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." He walked out of Pension Misuzu with an ice, cold glare in his eyes, demanding some answers.

Kyoya arrived back home and entered his father's study. He was reading the newspaper, sipping some coffee. He looked up from his paper and saw his son standing at the door, and almost immediately guessed what it was he wanted. "You want to discuss something I've done for the SOS Brigade, don't you?" he asked. "Funny how you seem to know everything, father," said Kyoya. "Would you care to explain to me why you're paying for all of the SOS Brigade's fees at the Pension Misuzu?" "Does it hurt to be a little nice?" his father asked. "That's not like you to do that, father," said Kyoya, "you must have a reason for keeping them here."

His father smirked. "Smart kid," his father said, and he sipped his coffee once more.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dunn! Kyoya's dad can be a real jackass, can't he? Hope you liked this chapter (the chapter that wasn't uploaded for 20 days) and hope you'll be back for Chapter 6.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Winter Ball

**Well to those who have been reading HS vs HF, thanks for your patience! I've been really busy with school and social activities and haven't been able to update anything for a while. But here it is! Chapter 6!**

**Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

**The Winter Ball**

The next morning was actually one of the more peaceful ones for Kyon. He and Itsuki didn't have to go in Haruhi Suzumiya's room to wake her up, along with Mikuru and Yuki. They woke themselves up and were downstairs eating breakfast, waiting for the boys to show up. _This is actually a nice change_, thought Kyon. Kyon and Itsuki walked down the stairs and greeted the girls. "Morning, guys!" said Mikuru. "HURRY UP AND EAT YOU TWO!" shouted Suzumiya. _**That's**__ the Haruhi Suzumiya I know_, thought Kyon.

Later that day, after school hours, the SOS Brigade met up with the Host Club in Music Room #3. Everyone was there except for the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. That was, until they came in with flyers in both their hands. "There's gonna be a winter ball!" they started singing. Suddenly, everyone was all ears and eager to know more…except for the two Haruhis. Last time Haruhi Fujioka was at a ball, she ended up kissing another girl, courtesy of Kyoya sempai. And Haruhi Suzumiya…well, fancy balls just weren't WEIRD enough for her.

"So Haruhi," said the twins," after your _last_ experience at a ball, you _will_ be going again, right?" Before she could answer the question, a loud boom was heard throughout the music room. It sounded like a big powerful motor. Up from the ground rose Renge, laughing hysterically as she usually did, wearing a North High School Uniform.

"HEY!" shouted Haruhi Suzumiya, "THAT'S _**MY**_ UNIFORM!" "I'm only _borrowing_ it, sweetie," said Renge with a condescending tone. "Anyway, I have found the perfect outfits for both Haruhis to wear!" "BOTH?" exclaimed Suzumiya. Balls weren't really her thing. It was the same for Fujioka. That was actually something they had in common.

Suzumiya didn't like being a girly girl as it was. But the dress Renge showed her took the cake. It was blue with red and white ribbons on the back and was sparkly. Much too frilly for Suzumiya. Fujioka, on the other hand, saw the same brown suit that she had worn the last time. As Renge took them to try their outfits on, Kyoya's phone rang. It was from his father, as usual. "How come your dad seems to call you almost all the time now, Kyo-Chan?" asked Honey, holding Uso-chan close to him. "Oh, no reason, Honey sempai," replied Kyoya, "now run along! Tamaki has some cake!"

* * *

It was the night of the ball. The Host Club was wearing their Sunday best, including Fujioka. Kyon and Itsuki were both wearing green suits, Mikuru and Yuki wore twin white dresses. They were all sitting in Music Room #3, waiting for Haruhi Suzumiya to put on her dress. "What's taking her so LONG in there?" asked Mikuru. "Beats me," replied Yuki. "Are you sure she didn't sneak out on us?" asked Kyon, "I only ask because it's not like Suzumiya to want to wear a fancy dress." That's when the door to the dressing room opened, and Suzumiya stepped out.

Everyone stood in astonishment. Haruhi Suzumiya had a sort of rosy glide as she walked toward everyone. She said she wouldn't wear a dress. It was amazing to everyone why she felt that way, because based on what they were seeing, she looked absolutely gorgeous. Tamaki and Kyon both dropped their mouths. It was almost like it wasn't actually Haruhi Suzumiya they were seeing.

"Well what are YOU ALL looking at? It's not like it's that amazing that I wear a dress!" THAT was the Suzumiya they knew. They all gave a chuckle at this statement. "It doesn't matter," said Fujioka, "you look gorgeous in that dress!" "Kyoya," said Tamaki, "I think it's time we welcome our guests to the ball." "I agree," replied Kyoya.

* * *

The Winter Ball had been amazing so far. The girls looked great, the gentlemen were as handsome as ever, the food was exotic…everything seemed like nothing could go wrong. But unfortunately, things could go wrong. Ryoko Asakura from North High School was hiding out in the garden, waiting for the perfect moment to confront the SOS Brigade. _Just a little longer,_ thought Ryoko, _wait until the time is right_.

But she wasn't the only bit of trouble that was approaching. The Ohtori family's private police force, the Black Onion Squad, had been patrolling around the academy. Kyoya knew nothing about this, but his father was well aware of it. He wasn't with them, though. He was back at his home, drinking coffee and reading the newspaper, as usual. _If Kyoya will not handle things properly_, he thought, _then I will_!

Kyoya wished not to have any part in his father's unusual plan. But he still wanted his father to be pleased with him, so he did what he had to do. He approached Tamaki and brought up the subject. "Have you thought of dancing with anyone tonight, Tamaki?" "Well, no one in particular, Kyoya, but I do think I may ask Haruhi later," he replied. "Is that so?" asked Kyoya with a smirk. With an icy glare, he popped a bigger question into Tamaki's head. "Which one?"

"What do you mean, Kyoya?" asked Tamaki. "Are you forgetting there are two Haruhis in Ouran right now?" Tamaki suddenly was silent. "Which one will you ask to dance with you?" "I'm not sure Kyoya," replied Tamaki. This was not getting anywhere. "If you want my advice, Tamaki," Kyoya suggested, "Haruhi Fujioka is a student here and a member of the host club, and you will be seeing her on a regular occasion. Haruhi Suzumiya, on the other hand, will eventually have to go back to her own life, meaning her time with us is limited." After careful consideration, Tamaki stood up and knew who he would ask.

Haruhi Fujioka was sitting at a table with the twins, Honey, and Mori drinking tea. "You look great, Haru-chan!" exclaimed Honey. Even though she was wearing a tux, she was still the same Haruhi Fujioka to the Host Club. "Yeah, you do," said Mori bluntly. "Thanks, you guys," said Fujioka. "Say, where's the boss been?" asked Hikaru. "Yeah, and what happened to Kyoya sempai?" asked Kaoru. "They're probably overlooking how the ball is doing," replied Fujioka, "they are, after all, the hosts for the winter ball." "I don't think so, Haruhi," said Renge, who had been sitting behind them at a separate table. "Look over there…"

And they all saw Tamaki Suoh, their leader, slow dancing with Haruhi Suzumiya. And they both looked like they were enjoying themselves! "Wow, who would have thought?" said both the twins at the same time. Honey held Uso-chan close, and then looked up at Haruhi Fujioka. "Haru-chan? Are you all right?" Fujioka stared at the two of them, and looked as if she was short of breath. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Is something wrong, Haruhi?" asked Kaoru with concern. Still no response. She then stood up. "Excuse me for a moment," she said silently, ready to choke up. She turned and then began to run. "Haruhi!" cried out Hikaru. He was about to run after her, until Mori stopped him. "Leave her alone for a while, Hikaru," he said seriously, "she just needs to clear her mind of things."

* * *

Kyon had gone into Music Room #3 to leave his coat in there before he returned to the ball. The lights were off, so he had a hard time finding a place to put it at first. He sat behind one of the exotic couches that were in the room when Haruhi Fujioka came running in. She looked like she had been crying as she was running through the hallway. Kyon was about to come out from hiding and ask if she was okay, until he saw Kyoya Ohtori at the doorway.

"You saw Tamaki dancing with Suzumiya, didn't you?" he asked her. Kyon was shaken by that question. He didn't know Suzumiya was dancing with Tamaki. "Yeah," said Fujioka, "but where were you when you saw that?" "I didn't see much of it, Haruhi," replied Fujioka, "but I did suggest it."

"What?" asked Fujioka in surprise. "Listen, Haruhi," said Kyoya, "I know some things that nobody else does. And I'll tell you what's really going on. But before I do, you need to know that I did not want any part in anything my father is planning." "What does your dad have to do with anything?" asked Fujioka. Kyoya gave a serious look and adjusted his glasses.

"That's what I'm about to tell you now…"

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it! Stay tuned for Chapter 7!**

**~The Goon~**


	7. Chapter 7: Party Poopers

**Whew! After a whole month of not updating, Chapter 7 is finally up. This is where things should start making sense (hopefully). I don't know a whole lot about Ryoko Asakura so I'm not sure if all the info i put in about her is accurate. Her role in the story is based off what I think I know about her. So let me know if I did her right. **

**Other than that, enjoy Chapter 7!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

**Party Poopers**

Kyon was still sitting behind the couch, eagerly listening to what Kyoya was about to tell Haruhi Fujioka. Ryoko had bravely climbed up the wall and hung next to the window to the music room, waiting for the two people she was unfamiliar with to leave. Haruhi Fujioka was ready to listen to Kyoya.

"My father knows that you're one of the smartest young women in the school. He finds you a suitable bride for me. Now mind you, I had no intention of marrying you, not to insult you or anything, so I asked him not to bother. But he still insists that the marriage will one day happen, and sees Tamaki as a road block to that goal."

"So now that Tamaki is somewhat occupied with Haruhi Suzumiya, my father believes that they are romantically interested in each other, and therefore, he wants to do whatever it takes to keep Suzumiya here. The rest of the SOS Brigade does not matter to him. Everything nice he's done for them was for Suzumiya's sake. He may even go as far as to use the Black Onion Squad for backup."

Haruhi Fujioka looked somewhat shocked by this, but Kyon was absolutely shaken by all of it. _So all the fees he paid for us and the hospitality we received from his father was all part of some plan to have an arranged marriage or two_?! Kyon couldn't believe it. _That rotten weasel_!

"Kyoya…" started Fujioka, "how could he?" "This is my father we're talking about, Haruhi," said Kyoya, "there's not much explaining needed to be done about it. Now we should get back to the ball." Haruhi Fujioka looked a little bit nervous. "Trust me, Haruhi," said Kyoya, "Tamaki still considers you 'his little girl', and may get worried if he does not see you enjoying yourself. Okay?" Haruhi Fujioka followed him out the music room. Kyon finally got out from behind the couch. _I should tell this to the rest of the SOS Brigade_, he thought. But before he could leave the room, a crashing sound came from behind.

Ryoko crashed through the window and approached a surprised Kyon. Kyon stared at her in surprise as she approached Kyon. "Ryoko Asakura?" he asked. She looked at him with a gloomy glare. "Expecting someone else?" she asked. "But what are you doing here?" asked Kyon. "I thought you were dead!" "Well I'm not" she replied. "I'm here on business." "Look," said Kyon, "you already tried to kill me once. I don't think we need any more bad blood between us?" "I'm not here because of you," said Ryoko, "I'm here to bring Haruhi Suzumiya, and the rest of you, back to North High."

This was a hell of a crazy night for Kyon. First he overhears about a crazy plan hatched by Kyoya's father for a possible arranged marriage, now not only is Ryoko alive and standing in front of him, but also trying to bring the SOS Brigade back home. It made Kyon wonder.

* * *

Haruhi Fujioka and Kyoya Ootori stepped back into the ballroom, where the Hitachin twins were jumping up and down, waving their hands in the air. "Kyoya-sempai! Haruhi!" They both ran over to where the twins were. "Is this good, Hikaru? Kaoru? Because if it's not, we'd best catch up with Tamaki." "That's the thing, Kyoya sempai…" said Hikaru with a gloomy expression on his face, "He's not here."

"What do you mean, he's not here?" asked Kyoya, "He was dancing with Haruhi Suzumiya a little while ago, was he not?" "Well, yeah…" said Kaoru, "but then...a few men in black came in and started talking to the both of them…next thing we knew, they both left with those guys." "Do Honey sempai and Mori sempai know about this?" asked Kyoya. "I'm not sure," said Hikaru, "but Honey sempai DID say he wasn't intimidated by their helmets."

Kyoya flinched. Helmets? Who would come in wearing helmets? That's when it all made sense to him. The men who came to talk to them were working in the Black Onion Squad! _This isn't good_, thought Kyoya. "Hikaru…Kaoru…" he started, "…did the helmets those guys were wearing TIP YOU OFF IN **ANY** WAY AT ALL?" "Why are you shouting all of a sudden, Kyoya sempai?" asked Haruhi Fujioka. "Because those weren't just any men," Kyoya replied, "Those were the Black Onion Squad!" Hikaru and Kaoru fell silent now. They were starting to feel pretty stupid for not noticing before.

* * *

Tamaki Suoh and Haruhi Suzumiya were still walking with the Black Onion Squad, having no idea what was going on. "Who are these guys, Tamaki?" asked Suzumiya. "Don't worry, Haruhi," he said, "it's only the Ootori family's private police force. I'm sure they have a good reason for being here." Right as they all stopped walking, Kyoya's father, Yoshio Ootori, stepped out of a black limo that pulled up. He adjusted his glasses and faced Tamaki and Suzumiya.

"I haven't seen you in a very long time, Tamaki Suoh," said Yoshio. "Good to see you, sir!" Tamaki said with a smile. Yoshio did not smile back. He obviously was not in a good mood. "I see you are finally with Haruhi Suzumiya," he said. Suzumiya gave Tamaki a bit of a confused look. She had no idea what Yoshio was talking about. "Has my son spoken to you of what is to happen?" Now Tamaki was confused as well. "What do you mean by 'what is to happen'?" he asked.

Yoshio sighed and then looked directly into Tamaki's eyes. "I'm talking about your arranged marriage to Haruhi Suzumiya." Tamaki and Suzumiya were thrown off by this statement. "M-marriage? Tamaki, what is he…?" "I'm not sure, Suzumiya," said Tamaki. Yoshio chuckled silently and looked back at Tamaki. "What did you think I meant? It was obvious that the two of you are interested in each other! Now that you're not breathing down Haruhi Fujioka's neck all the time, she's Kyoya's for the taking!"

Tamaki jumped and began to sweat nervously. "Kyoya? I don't understand!" Now Yoshio was getting a little fed up with how oblivious Tamaki was to the situation. "How LONG before you put the pieces together?! If you're married to Haruhi **Suzumiya**, then Haruhi **Fujioka** can be married into the Ootori family!" "But," started Suzumiya, "it's not…like that." The look on Tamaki's face said the same thing. "I wouldn't be too sure about that," chuckled Yoshio, "because that's not what I've heard. There have been rumors passed amongst the students of Ouran Academy. I hardly think it should surprise you that eventually, I would catch wind of those rumors."

"They have been saying that ever since Suzumiya arrived, you have been chasing after her like a dog fetching for its bone. They have also said that you have slowly let go of Haruhi Fujioka." Of course, both Tamaki and Suzumiya knew that the rumors were not true. But still, Tamaki could not help but be curious. "I don't get it," he said.

One of the Black Onion Officers groaned and smacked his helmet. Another approached Yoshio and whispered, "Sir, is he really that oblivious, or is he just a complete idiot?" "I've often wondered that myself," said Yoshio, "but rest assured, he's not stupid…not completely, anyway." He adjusted his glasses, straightened his tie, and looked at Tamaki and Suzumiya. "The way I see it, this turnout of events is inevitable," he said, "so I would suggest you get yourselves prepared for marriage."

"But if I marry Suzumiya," said Tamaki, "then I won't be Haruhi Fujioka's daddy anymore!" "EXACTLY, YOU BLITHERING FOOL!" shouted Yoshio, who was finally getting fed up of Tamaki. But Tamaki went on. "But wait! If I marry Suzumiya, I'll still be her daddy but Suzumiya would be her stepmom! AAAHHH!" One guard finally got tired of him. "Sir, can I please just smack him with my weapon? PLEASE?" "No." said Yoshio.

A thought came to Suzumiya's head. Maybe she COULD marry Tamaki if…

"Hey Tamaki?" she asked. Tamaki turned his head to her as she asked, "Are you an alien?" Now everybody was surprised by this. "W-what kind of question is that?" asked Tamaki. "Well if you're a space alien," said Suzumiya, "then I'd be more comfortable marrying you! I've always been more interested in things that aren't normal!" "NO I'M NOT AN ALIEN! DO I LOOK LIKE ONE TO YOU?!"

As their heated argument spiced up, Yoshio and the Black Onion Squad were all groaning and growling in their heads. "Are they BOTH idiots, sir?" asked a guard. "It would seem so," he replied, "and they think they're not perfect for each other. I guess we'll just have to stand here a little while longer before we make any more moves."

* * *

**Hopefully the part with Tamaki and Suzumiya with the Black Onion Squad made you laugh. I tried putting some humor into this chapter. Chapter 8 will be up soon!**

**~We'll see you then!~**


	8. Chapter 8: Desperate Measures

**I finally finished Chapter 8. I think it's the longest chapter so far, I got carried away with something important that happens about halfway through, but hopefully, you'll find that it works out. Again, I'm not sure how accurate I am with the Closed Space parts (I'm better at accuracy with Ouran HSHC), so if you feel anything is wrong, feel free to review, but other than that, enjoy Chapter 8!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Desperate Measures**

Back inside Music Room #3, Kyon was still being confronted by Ryoko Asakura. During the event of Yoshio Ootori confronting Tamaki and Suzumiya about his plans, Ryoko was explaining her motives for what she was doing. "Let me get this straight," said Kyon after some explaining. "You're trying to bring the SOS Brigade back to North High School by force, but at the same time, you're trying to prevent Suzumiya from getting married to Tamaki." "Exactly," replied Ryoko.

"That man Yoshio Ootori is messing with something he has no idea how to handle. You know you're well aware that Haruhi Suzumiya has the ability to change reality to the way she desires it. The chances are 1 to 1 trillion that Yoshio is aware of that. She may soon get bored with Tamaki Suoh, and decide to change things to the way she wants it. Who knows what could happen after that? That is why I must bring you all back, in order to stop Yoshio Ootori from succeeding." "Great," said Kyon, "Just when I thought it was bad enough on Fujioka's part, now it's worse because of Suzumiya!" Ryoko nodded. "Much worse."

* * *

Kyoya, Haruhi Fujioka, Hikaru and Kaoru rushed to find Honey sempai and Mori sempai. They ran down the dark hallways of Ouran Academy, hoping that they would find them on time. They eventually found the two of them talking inside the homeroom that Fujioka, Hikaru, and Kaoru were in. "Honey sempai! Mori sempai!" Honey and Mori turned to see Fujioka and the others standing at the doorway panting and out of breath. "Hi Haru-chan!" exclaimed Honey, holding onto Uso-chan. Mori just smirked. "Hey there."

"Where are Tamaki and Suzumiya?" asked Kyoya. "Last time I saw them, they were heading with some guys to the courtyard right in front of the school!" said Honey. "Let's go!" shouted Kaoru. "Hurry!" added Hikaru. "Why the hurry?" asked Mori. "Is something wrong?" added Honey. Kyoya turned his head to them. His glasses glared with the moonlight coming in through the window. But his eyes gave away his answer very clearly. "Very wrong."

* * *

Back in the courtyard, Tamaki and Suzumiya were still surrounded by Yoshio Ootori and the Black Onion Squad. Suzumiya couldn't hear what Yoshio whispered to the guard, but she managed to read some of the words off his lips, and got a general idea of what he said. "Be prepared to use force in case they don't cooperate." Suzumiya started to loosen the straps of her shoes off her heels a tiny bit in case she had to suddenly run. But she didn't have to. The Host Club came running towards them, ready to help save Tamaki and Suzumiya.

"Father! What the hell are you doing?" cried Kyoya. He stopped directly in front of Yoshio, and they looked each other in the eyes. "I'm using the necessary methods to arrange the marriage for you and Fujioka, as well as the one for Tamaki and Suzumiya. I got bored just sitting home drinking coffee, waiting for all the excitement to happen without me. So I came down here to help out the Black Onion Squad." Kyoya started to get aggravated. "I told you before, this isn't right!" Yoshio stood silent for a moment, and then slapped Kyoya. "Who are **you** to tell me what is right and what is wrong?" Everyone, even the Black Onion Squad, was shocked to see Yoshio slap his own son.

Finally, Fujioka stepped in. "ENOUGH! What is **wrong** with you? You didn't have to hit Kyoya like that!" Yoshio adjusted his glasses, and smirked. But soon, it went from a smile, to a chuckle, to a hysterical laugh. "What's so funny, father?" asked Kyoya. Yoshio looked at Kyoya and Fujioka. "You both say you don't want an arranged marriage, and yet seeing her stand up for you after being hit, I can't help but feel even stronger about having her married into the Ootori family. You two would be _quite_ perfect for each other."

During this conversation, the rest of the Host Club was attending to Tamaki and Suzumiya. "Where's my SOS Brigade?" asked Suzumiya. "They're still inside enjoying the ball," said Hikaru, "I don't think they have any idea that all this is going on!" "Why couldn't THEY help? Why did I have to be saved by Fujioka?" "Oh COME ON!" shouted Fujioka. "You're not STILL going on about this whole 'Two Haruhis' thing, are you?" "HARUHI!" shouted Yuki from the doorway.

Yuki, Mikuru, and Itsuki came running to Haruhi Suzumiya. "What's going on out here?" asked Yuki. "We saw you leave with those guys, but then you never came back!" said Itsuki. "Are you okay out here?" asked Mikuru. Suzumiya looked around at the group. "Where's Kyon?" she asked. They all fell silent. "We really don't know," said Itsuki, "he said he was going to go to get a breath of fresh air because he felt it was too crowded, but I haven't seen him since!"

Kyon and Ryoko were standing on the roof of Ouran Academy, watching the drama unfold in the courtyard. Kyon really had no idea what he was thinking, following Ryoko up to the roofs. Then again, with Haruhi Suzumiya, it could have been crazier. "I'll have to go down there and slice Yoshio down!" exclaimed Ryoko. "No! Are you crazy?" asked Kyon. "We don't have to do it like that! That'd be crazy!" "Got any better ideas as to how we can stop this from happening?" Kyon said nothing. He had none.

Haruhi Suzumiya wasn't doing much better herself. She was surrounded by all kinds of confusion. She just wanted to have an exciting life of exploring the unknown and learning about the supernatural. Around her, the drama unfolding was too serious for her. All this talk about being married off to Tamaki and her rival Haruhi Fujioka (or at least, in her mind, she was her rival) being the hot shot at Ouran (in her mind, anyway). And all these strange guards from the Black Onion Squad suddenly pulling her and Tamaki outside. She didn't know if she could take it, so there was only one thing she thought to do. She took her heels off and ran like the wind without anyone noticing.

Kyoya and Haruhi Fujioka were still dealing with Yoshio. The rest of the Host Club, as well as the rest of the SOS Brigade, had not noticed Haruhi Suzumiya slip away. Then the unexpected happened. "Hey man," said one guard, "my trigger's not working right." "Let me see it," said the other guard, "you probably just have a loose grip on it." He took the gun and tampered with it a bit and tried pulling the trigger. Nothing happened. "You're right! It IS busted. Maybe if we shake it up a bit." He did so, and it seemed nothing happened…until after a really hard shake, a bullet came flying out of the weapon…and it zoomed barely an inch past Haruhi Fujioka's head.

"YOU MANIACS! WHY HAVE YOU SHOT MY HARUHI?" shouted Tamaki running towards the guards. The bullet didn't actually hit Fujioka. But it zoomed by close enough to make her feel dizzy. That's when the madness started. "DON'T GO EASY ON THEM, TAKASHI!" shouted Honey, already pummeling some of the guards. "DON'T WORRY, MITSUKINI! I DON'T PLAN TO!" replied Mori, already bashing some heads. "THAT WAS OUT OF LINE!" shouted Hikaru. "YOU'RE GONNA REGRET DOING THAT, ASSHOLES!" added Kaoru. Both were stomping on some guards who had let their guard down. Tamaki was still chasing the very guards who were responsible for the madness in the first place. Yoshio had run away and hid in the backseat of the limo he arrived in. The SOS Brigade, with the exception of Suzumiya (who had already run off), and Kyon, gave their best efforts to help Tamaki catch the two guards.

Only Kyoya, who had been standing beside Fujioka, kept his cool during the commotion. He had noticed that some people were already looking out the window after hearing the gunshot. They saw insanity going on outside. Some of the girls, being as frivolous as they were, still took time to admire the hosts. "Oh. My. God! Honey looks SO cute when he's throwing those guys around!" exclaimed Kurakano. "He does! And so does Mori and the Hitachin twins!" said another girl. "But why is Haruhi holding his head with his hands like that?" asked Renge, "You don't suppose…he was SHOT?" "OH NO! That's TERRIBLE!" screamed the girls in the ballroom.

"Are you okay, Haruhi?" asked Kyoya. Now he was starting to get a little nervous. He thought he would be able to solve the problem right here and now, but not even his father could have predicted something like this would happen. Haruhi Fujioka still held onto her head as she was trying to keep her balance and her consciousness. She was seeing two of everything and it was all fuzzy. "Haruhi?" asked Kyoya.

Ryoko and Kyon were still watching from the roof. Kyon was in a panic since there was nothing he could do to help at this point. "This is bad," said Ryoko. "Well duh!" replied Kyon. "Fujioka doesn't look like she's feeling too well." "Not just that," said Ryoko, "I'm also talking about Suzumiya. I can't see where she is from here. So if Suzumiya ends up creating a Closed Space, who knows what could happen? And if Fujioka were to give up…"

"I just called the doctors, Haruhi! They're on their way here right now! Try to stay with us!" said Kyoya. But it was too late. Haruhi Fujioka could no longer fight the dizziness, and fell on his back. He could hear Kyoya crying out her name, and from a distance, she could see Tamaki running back to her in a panic. She could also hear the girls inside the ballroom running out to her to see if she was alright. Nobody could believe that this was really happening. The last thing Fujioka saw was Kyon hopping down in front of her, along with some other girl in a North High uniform, one she had never seen before, and finally lost her consciousness.

* * *

Haruhi Fujioka's eyes were closed, but she could hear birds chirping and the breeze blowing on the outside. Maybe she was in a hospital? It would be likely, since Kyoya had called for some doctors from one of his family's hospitals. Or maybe she was back home in her own bed in her father's house. That was a reassuring thought.

But she was wrong about both. She opened her eyes to see that she was on the sofa in Music Room #3. And it was daytime! But she wasn't in the uniform she usually wore, or the brown suit she wore to the Winter Ball. She was in a servant's outfit, similar to the one she wore at Pension Misuzu. But what she saw next really took the cake.

It was a portrait of Haruhi Suzumiya and Tamaki Suoh. Haruhi was wearing a tiara with the initials S.O.S engraved on it with a white dress and veil over her head. Tamaki wore a black tux...and was wearing a wedding ring! Were those two married? _No, it couldn't be,_ Fujioka thought, _Haruhi Suzumiya doesn't seem like the kind to want a romantic relationship...but why is it that Tamaki's eyes make him look like an alien?_

It was true. Tamaki's eyes looked more red than a normal eye color. Plus there were a lot of futuristic things in the background of the portrait. It practically looked that something Suzumiya would be interested in.

_This is WAY too strange!_ thought Fujioka. _First I'm at a Winter Ball with the Host Club, then I find out I'm going to be married off to Kyoya sempai, and after all the commotion in the courtyard, I'm almost shot in the head! And NOW I wake up, back at Ouran Academy, and I find this portrait…and I'm not even tired or wounded?_

Fujioka couldn't keep it in her thoughts any longer. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!!"

* * *

**I am currently working on the next chapter, so stay tuned!**

**~We'll see you then!~**


	9. Chapter 9: Haruhi Suzumiya's New Reality

**Hey guys, its me, The Goon. It's been a while since I've updated this story, but now I finally have this chapter up, so without furtherado, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Haruhi Suzumiya or Ouran High School Host Club.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Haruhi Suzumiya's New Reality**

Haruhi Fujioka looked out the window of Music Room #3. Despite seeing no people anywhere outside, or even through other windows, nothing about this seemed unusual. But she had the feeling in her gut that told her there was more to it. And what was the deal with this portrait? Then she felt a gust of wind behind her. But when she turned around, it appeared to be nothing.

She turned back around to look out the window, but instead, was looking into the eyes of the girl that she had seen by her side before she lost consciousness. She was still wearing the North High School uniform, and had run her fingers through her long, black hair.

"You have no idea what's going on right now, do you?" the girl asked. "Uh, not really," replied Fujioka, "It's all really confusing." "Okay listen," said the girl, "I'm Ryoko Asakura. Do you have any idea who Haruhi Suzumiya really is?" "Um, not really," said Fujioka, "aside from the fact that she's an ordinary school girl." Ryoko shook her head. "That's the thing. She's _not_ an ordinary school girl. She has the ability to change reality to her desires."

"That's the craziest thing I've ever heard of!" replied Fujioka. "Oh yeah?" said Ryoko, "Then how come reality as we know it has changed?" Fujioka was now really confused. "Sometimes when Haruhi Suzumiya wishes something existed, it suddenly appears before her, but she usually doesn't know it. She wished there were espers, so Itsuki appeared. Same with Mikuru and Yuki." "So what does that have to do with anything?" asked Fujioka.

"Haruhi Suzumiya thought that her marriage to Tamaki Suoh would be too normal for her. Normally, she's not interested in romantic relationships, but if Tamaki Suoh were an alien or something paranormal, she'd take interest in it. So all she did was wish that Tamaki were an alien to make her marriage more interesting…and now here we are."

"And is that it?" asked Fujioka. Ryoko shook her head no. "She also wished that she was superior to you, so now you're the servant in their house." "SERVANT?" shouted Fujioka. That would explain the maids outfit…and mostly explained the portrait. "And that's not all," said Ryoko, "she made it so that the Host Club would adore HER as their female member, not YOU." Haruhi Fujioka didn't know what to say. _I thought we were finally getting along with each other_, thought Fujioka.

"She was jealous of you, Fujioka," said Ryoko. "Well THAT'S stating the obvious," Fujioka replied. "But you do realize what has to be done here, right?" asked Ryoko. Fujioka shook her head no. "We have to talk some sense into Haruhi Suzumiya…if that were ever possible." Ryoko ran to the door of the music room, and Fujioka followed behind her.

* * *

Haruhi Fujioka never fully realized how big the hallways of Ouran Academy really were until it was just her and Ryoko running through the south building, desperately trying to find Haruhi Suzumiya. Considering that Fujioka, Ryoko, Suzumiya, the Host Club, and [possibly] the SOS Brigade were the only ones left on campus (to their knowledge), Suzumiya could be anywhere in the school. "So, uh, Ryoko," said Fujioka, "I take it that was you that I saw at the Winter Ball yesterday?" "Yesterday?" asked Ryoko. Then she smirked. "The Winter Ball was two days ago!" "YIKES!" shouted Fujioka. _Two days? Was I really out that long?_

A half hour had gone by and they still had no luck. Fujioka was getting tired from all the footwork that they had covered. Ryoko still kept going. Fujioka leaned against the wall outside the cafeteria and squatted down. Ryoko stopped for a moment too, but not to catch her breath. As if she was expecting it, a loud rumble shook the school, knocking Fujioka down. "Not _that_ thing again…" muttered Ryoko.

Two Celestials stood outside the academy. One by the south building, where they were currently at, the other in the north building. From the south building, Ryoko could only see about half of the Celestial's leg. But it enough for her to know what it was. Ryoko just now noticed that the skies were getting gray when they had been bright and blue earlier. How could they have entered a Closed Space while they were searching for Suzumiya? One thing could explain this.

Haruhi Suzumiya was unhappy about something in her new reality.

The Celestial on the south side of the building stomped his foot into the south building, breaking the roof and crushing the floor between Ryoko and Fujioka. "Fujioka! You go ahead and look for Suzumiya! I'll deal with this Celestial!" She hopped up the wrecked roof and prepared herself to fight the two Celestials. Fujioka ran the opposite direction, with hopes that she could find Haruhi Suzumiya.

* * *

Haruhi Fujioka had made her way out of the south building and, being terrified of whatever she thought those large things were, had run up to the big black double door to the room where the Black Magic Club met. She heard voices inside. It sounded like there was a commotion. Then the door creaked open, and the Black Magic Club President, Nekozawa, quickly shut the door behind him. He leaned his back against the door and a drop of sweat ran down his nose. There may have been more sweat on the rest of his face, but it was covered by hair and the hood he wore with his purple cloak.

"That's quite a commotion in there, isn't it Belzeneff?" asked Nekozawa. Belzeneff was a puppet that Nekozawa always had on his hand. He treated Belzeneff as if it were a real person…or cat…or whatever the hell he was anyway. He then looked up and saw Haruhi Fujioka in her servants outfit. She looked like she had run quite a distance (which, of course, she did). "You don't want to go in there, servant," said Nekozawa, "your mistress is awfully upset!" Haruhi Fujioka groaned. "I'm just about tired of hearing about how I'm a servant for _**Suzumiya**_, and what _**is**_ going on in there anyway?" she asked. "Well," said Nekozawa, as he stood up and held Belzeneff up to her face, "some girl entered the room with abilities very much like hers! The Host Club was so fascinated by this that they began to treat her like an honored guest…which the mistress did not like! I'm guessing that she knows this girl from somewhere, because she seemed to recall some bad memories with her."

As he finished, Fujioka heard someone call out her name. "Haruhi!" She looked toward the end of the hallway and saw that Kyon and Itsuki were coming toward her. But something was strange about Itsuki. He was floating around in a big red orb and there was lightning on the inside. "Have you seen Mikuru or Yuki?" asked Kyon. "Not at all," said Fujioka, "but what's with Itsuki?" "Don't worry about it!" said Itsuki with a smile. "This is how I get around in Closed Spaces!" Itsuki looked down at Nekozawa, who was leaning against the door once again.

"I suggest you let us in, Nekozawa," said Itsuki, "before this new reality of Suzumiya's gets out of hand!" "But I like being her advisor!" said Nekozawa. "ADVISOR?" shouted Fujioka, "What does she think she is? A queen?" Nekozawa stared at her blankly for a brief moment before muttering, "Well…yes." "Just move, Nekozawa," Itsuki moaned. "Fine," said Nekozawa, slowly sidestepping away from the door, "but don't blame me if that new girl gives you a hard time."

"What new girl?" asked Kyon. Nekozawa replied, "The one I was just telling the servant about. The one who has abilities just like the mistress!" Kyon and Itsuki gasped. "Do you know her from somewhere?" asked Fujioka. "Possibly," said Itsuki. Kyon was lost in thought now. If the mistress was who he thought it was, then the person who had abilities just like her could be none other than…

Sasaki.

Kyon remembered how Haruhi Suzumiya was always jealous of Sasaki because she thought there was something between her and Kyon, despite the fact that both Suzumiya and Sasaki felt that love was nothing more than a mental illness. He couldn't help but wonder what was going on between them right now…assuming of course, it was really Sasaki that was in there. Fujioka opened the door, and while Nekozawa stayed outside, Kyon and Itsuki followed her into the Black Magic Club room…

* * *

…which evidently had a makeover since before Haruhi Suzumiya changed reality. The wallpaper was now red, the ceilings were blue, and there were fancy tables and chairs in the room. There were other people in the room. The members of the Host Club were heard bickering by one corner. "HOW DARE YOU TELL HARUHI THAT THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH HER DRESS! YOU NIMRODS!" shouted Tamaki. "DADDY WON'T STAND FOR THAT!" "Uh, boss," said Hikaru, "first off, we were _just_ being honest…" "And secondly," continued Kaoru, "isn't it strange for you to keep calling Haruhi your little girl when you're her husband now?" "THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT, YOU IDIOTS!" shouted Tamaki. "That would be kinda awkward to keep calling her that, Tama-chan!" said Honey, holding tightly onto Uso-chan. "Yeah it would be," said Mori. "I still feel there's something wrong about all this," said Kyoya.

Kyon looked up to the two grand chairs at the end of the room. One of them Haruhi Suzumiya was sitting in. She was wearing a red dress that had a yellow bow on the back, and there was sparkling glitter on her back and shoulders, and she also had a gold necklace around her neck. She was breathing heavily because she had just been arguing with someone. The girl that she was looking at turned around and looked towards Kyon, Itsuki, and Fujioka. It was exactly who Kyon thought it was.

It was Sasaki.

* * *

**Chapter 10 will be up soon!**

**~We'll see you then!~**


	10. Chapter 10: Different Perspectives

__

**Hey everyone, its The Goon. Chapter 10 is now finally up! Just a note before you start: The entire chapter is a flashback of what happened during the commotion at the Winter Ball. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Haruhi Suzumiya or Ouran HSHC.**

**Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

**Different Perspectives**

_Haruhi Suzumiya had to get ready to run. She was surrounded by the Black Onion Squad and there was no telling what they would do. She didn't want to die. So as soon as the gunshot was heard, she took off her heels and ran as fast as she could far away from the commotion._

_She ran to the room where Nekozawa's Black Magic Club met. Her bare feet felt sore from the long run. She fell to her knees and put her hands on her kneecaps, breathing heavily from the mad dash. She thought maybe she could make the situation better somehow. But she was feeling tired. The long run exhausted her. She began to start thinking about a new reality for her to live in. Then everything went dark._

* * *

_After a while of helping Tamaki chase the two guards, Yuki Nagato and Mikuru Asahina figured they would be better off staying with Haruhi Suzumiya. But she was not with them. So the two of them had left the two guards to Tamaki and Itsuki and ran into Ouran Academy. They had quickly run up the stairs into the ballroom where they last were before the madness started. The girls were squealing after hearing the gunshot, and the guys stood by the girls in case anything else unexpected happened. "What's going on?!" squealed Kurakano. Yuki and Mikuru had made their way through half the crowd before bumping into Renge._

"_YOU TWO!" she said as she pointed her finger at Yuki and Mikuru. "Us?" they asked. "No, the two cute guys right behind you. YES YOU TWO! What happened out there? As soon as Haruhi fainted all the girls here started to panic over him and now they're all going crazy! I've seen you two hanging with him, and that other girl that's always fighting with him, so give me the scoop! What's going on?" "Uh, sorry," said Yuki, "but we have something to do!" She and Mikuru ran out of the ballroom. "You think you can hide things from us?" shouted Renge, "Well we're not stupid! We'll find out eventually!" _

_Yuki and Mikuru were running down the dark, empty hallways of Ouran Academy. Yuki could not let anything bad happen to Haruhi Suzumiya. Mikuru's heart rate was going up due to the panic. She looked behind her to see Yuki staring blankly at her while running. "WHAT?" asked Mikuru. "Nothing…" replied Yuki._

_They had looked in almost every room they passed, desperate to find Suzumiya. __Oh no, oh no, oh NO!__ thought Yuki, __I'm gonna be in SO much trouble if we can't find her!__ "I think I found her!" shouted Mikuru from around the corner. Yuki sighed in relief and ran toward where Mikuru was shouting from. They approached a big black door with vines on it. It looked rather creepy, especially since it was dark out. The moonlight's reflection added to the tension. "You really think she's in here?" asked Yuki. "It's the only door I don't remember going in," Mikuru replied, "It has to be this one!" "I sure hope you're right," said Yuki, "because I'll get in big trouble if something happens to Suzumiya!" _

* * *

_Ryoko Asakura had just dropped down in front of Haruhi Fujioka, who had just fallen unconscious. "No," said Ryoko, "I'm too late!" She picked Fujioka off of the ground and looked at Kyoya. "I already have my family's finest doctors on their way to treat Haruhi," said Kyoya, "so what, may I ask, do you really think you can do about it?" "It's too late for any medical treatment," said Ryoko, "and you would know that if you knew the full extent of what's going on here. And if you did know, you would realize that I have a much better chance of helping her than your family's doctors, no matter how professional they are." Ryoko ran and hopped up in the air, carrying Fujioka in her arms. _

_Ryoko had soon made it into Music Room #3, where the Ouran Host Club met. She laid Fujioka on the sofa in the room, and then looked out the window. She sat beside Fujioka and as Ryoko looked at the sleeping Fujioka, she began to feel bad for her and the Host Club. "I can't help but feel bad for you people," said Ryoko, "getting caught up in all of this."_

* * *

_Yuki and Mikuru opened up the big black doors of the Black Magic Club Room. It was dark so they could not see. "Is there a light switch in here?" asked Mikuru. "Right here," said Yuki. She moved a few steps to the right, and flipped the light switch on. Both turned around to see Haruhi Suzumiya unconscious on the floor. "OH CRAP!" shouted Yuki. "HARUHI!" cried Mikuru. Mikuru kneeled down and shook Suzumiya to try to wake her up. Yuki lifted her head to examine it, then hit it against the floor. "Ow…WHAT WAS THAT FOR, YUKI?" shouted Suzumiya when she woke up. "To wake you up," said Yuki, "how did you end up like this?" "Well," said Suzumiya, "I ran in here to get away from all the madness that was going on and I started wishing things were different, and then I guess I blacked out." "YOU GUESS?" shouted Mikuru._

"_HARUHI! DADDY'S HERE TO SAVE YOU!" cried Tamaki as he ran into the room. He hugged Suzumiya and picked her off the floor, then started spinning her around. "Haru-chan! You're okay!" exclaimed Honey, who came running in the room with the rest of the Host Club. The Hitachin twins wrapped their arms around Suzumiya joyfully. "We're so glad you're okay!" they said. "Yeah," said Mori. "Yes, Haruhi, that was quite a scare you gave us a while ago," said Kyoya, smirking as he usually did, "your fiancée was worried sick!" __Fiancée?!__ thought Mikuru and Yuki. But as Suzumiya walked away with the rest of the Host Club, it finally hit Yuki what was going on. _

_Haruhi Suzumiya had used her powers to change reality._

_Tamaki Suoh was now her fiancée, and by the end of the night, her husband. The Host Club now adored Haruhi Suzumiya and not Haruhi Fujioka. And chances are, Tamaki would become a robot or alien or something weird. "Oh, man…" sighed Yuki, "How much worse can it get?"_

_

* * *

_

**Note: Either the next chapter or the chapter after that will be the final chapter of the story!**

**~We'll see you then!~ **


	11. End: Closing the Curtain, Saying Goodbye

**This is it! The final chapter of HS vs HF! I hope you all enjoyed the entire story, and enjoy the ending!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Haruhi Suzumiya or Ouran High School Host Club**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

**Closing the Curtains, Saying Goodbye**

Kyon couldn't believe that Sasaki was actually here. Undoubtedly, her arrival made Haruhi Suzumiya unhappy. But Sasaki noticed Kyon had walked in too, and gave him a small wave and tiny smile. "I'm still talking to you!" shouted Suzumiya, "Don't get all cutesy with Kyon! You still haven't told me why you're here!"

Itsuki, Kyon, and Fujioka looked around puzzled. "Somehow, we gotta talk sense into Suzimiya," said Itsuki, "or else this is how things are going to be forever!" Fujioka felt burning fury inside her. She wasn't in love with Tamaki sempai, so why was she feeling jealousy? "We should all try it," said Kyon, "she may listen to us better if all three of us talk to her."

"Listen, Haruhi," said Sasaki, "this isn't right what you're doing. I'm here because I'm trying to talk some sense into you. Change things back to the way they were!" "That's exactly what we were going to try saying to you!" said Kyon.

"Why should I?" asked Suzumiya, "I like things better like this! I've got perfect grade, great athletic ability, and I'm loved by the Host Club! I have everything that Fujioka lost!" "Hold on now!" said Fujioka, "You've always had more athletic ability than me, but it's not like the Host Club to completely forget who I am just because you changed reality." "Who are you again, miss?" asked Tamaki. "Fetch us some tea!" the twins demanded.

Fujioka was a little concerned now. "Uh…even so, it's unlikely that I would lose my academic talents just because of you!" "Au contraire," said Suzumiya as she pulled out a report card, "All of your perfect grades you had…well, they're all mine now!" Fujioka gasped as she saw straight A's on Haruhi Suzumiya's report card. "You're so smart, Haru-chan!" said Honey. "Yeah, you are," said Mori. _I still feel there's something wrong about all this,_ thought Kyoya.

Suddenly, a loud cackle was heard, along with the sound of a powerful motor. Renge rose from the ground, in a strange, yet familiar, outfit. "I can't wait to see how _**this**_ turns out! One girl takes everything the other had, and now she wants it back! Classic rivalry!" "Renge," said Itsuki "is that…?" "Yes it is!" said Renge, "I'm cosplaying as Haruhi Suzumiya herself! Didn't you recognize the school uniform?" "That and your hair is just like hers," said the twins, "you look ridiculous in it." "THAT'S NO WAY TO TALK TO YOUR MANAGER, YOU DOLTS!" she shouted.

"Besides," said Renge, wrapping her arms around Suzumiya, and vice versa, "we're very good friends now! You don't want to make her mad by making _me_ mad, DO YOU, BOYS?" Even though Renge was wearing the North High uniform and Suzumiya had the yellow dress on, they still looked quite similar (even though Renge was just wearing a wig). "Now that I look at it, they _do_ look a lot like each other," said Tamaki. "Yeah, they're _just_ right for each other," said the twins.

"Back to the point!" said Kyon, "it isn't fair to the other people to live your reality!" "What are you talking about?" asked Suzumiya, "This is the way it should have been! I don't want that to change! Ever!" Sasaki groaned and put her hand to her forehead. She has the same abilities as Suzumiya, but unlike Suzumiya, she was aware that she had this. She really had no desire to use it to change reality, but if things weren't going to get better, she may eventually have no choice.

"I like things the way they are! There's no way I'm letting some selfish girl take it all back from me!" Suzumiya blurted. Then Itsuki and Kyon turned and looked at Fujioka. Her fists were clenched and her face was beat red. She had just about had it with Suzumiya. She just had to let it out.

"YOU'RE CALLING _**ME**_ SELFISH? ARE YOU HEARING YOURSELF? _**YOU'RE**_ THE ONE WHO'S SELFISH! YOU REALLY THINK IT'S FAIR THAT I LOST EVERYTHING I HAD TO YOU JUST BECAUSE OF SOME STUPID RIVALRY? AND HOW DOES HAVING THE SAME NAME AS YOU EVEN _**START**_ A RIVALRY? IT'S STUPID IS WHAT IT IS!

"AND ALL THAT CRAP ABOUT BEING THE HARUHI IN THE HOST CLUB? WHAT'S WITH THAT? YOU HAVE YOUR SOS BRIGADE ALREADY! AREN'T _**THEY**_ GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU? WHAT IS IT ABOUT THE HOST CLUB THAT YOU WANT OUT OF THEM? I AM SICK AND TIRED OF HAVING TO HEAR CRAP FROM YOU, YOU SELFISH LITTLE WENCH! STOP THIS WHOLE 'RIVALRY' THING, BECAUSE IF IT HADN'T BEEN FOR THAT, **NONE OF THIS WOULD BE HAPPENING!!!**"

Everyone looked at her in shock, even the Host Club, who had forgotten about their little Haruhi. They had never seen Haruhi Fujioka that angry before. _That must be it_, thought Kyoya, _this is an alternate reality of some sort. The servant is the real Haruhi that was in our Host Club._ Just as Kyoya came to this realization, things took a turn for the worst. A giant hand came in, crushing the floor above them. It was the hand of the Celestial that Ryoko was fighting outside. It grabbed Honey and dragged him up. "AAAHHH!! TAKASHI!" he cried. "MITSUKI! NO!!!" cried Mori. He jumped up and grabbed Honey's leg and crawled up on top of the hand, and desperately attacked it to try and make it release Honey.

"It's no use," said Ryoko, who had landed next to him, "I don't know why, but I can't beat this thing!" Mori didn't care. This thing was crushing Honey to death, and he was not about to let that happen, no matter how big and strong the Celestial was. He ran up its arm and up to its head in an attempt to defeat it.

Things back down in the Black Magic Club Room weren't looking so good either. Fujioka's words really hit Suzumiya hard, and she felt like she was about to cry. The Host Club could sense it, so they all ran up to her, trying to comfort her. "MOMMY!" shouted Tamaki, in reference to Kyoya, who was standing beside Fujioka, Kyon, and Itsuki, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING STANDING NEXT TO THAT MEAN LITTLE SERVANT WHO INSULTED MY HARUHI!" "You may find out soon enough," said Kyoya. "HARUHI!" cried a voice in the hall.

Yuki and Mikuru ran into the Black Magic Club Room. They saw what was going on and were in total shock. "What happened while we were away?" asked Mikuru. "This doesn't look good at all," said Yuki. The Celestial now stomped its foot right into the room, knocking everyone off their feet, and blowing Renge's wig off her head. "What IS that thing?" asked Renge. "We have to do something!" shouted Kyon, looking at Itsuki, who replied, "I'm afraid the only ones who can do anything are Suzumiya and Sasaki. And the way it looks, the mood Suzumiya's in, she's only bound to make it worse. We can really only rely on Sasaki."

Sasaki stood anxiously watching everything happen right in front of her. Suzumiya was about to cry. Tamaki and the twins were going all out to comfort her. A Celestial was crushing Honey to death, with Ryoko and Mori unable to do anything about it. Everyone else unable to help with anything. _I'm really the only one who can do anything to help right now_, thought Sasaki, _so as much as I don't like resorting to my powers, I'll have to use them._

The roof came crumbling down on top of everyone. Sasaki concentrated hard to try to change reality to the way it was. The falling chunks knocked everyone out, except for Sasaki, but she was still hit in the head. She slowly began to lose consciousness, still using her powers. _I just hope…that what I did…was enough_, thought Sasaki, before losing consciousness.

* * *

Sasaki woke up on the elegant sofa in Music Room #3. "Is everything…back to normal?" asked Sasaki quietly. She got up and saw a handsome blonde prince by her side. "Are you feeling better, my lady?" asked Tamaki with his princely smile. "'Cuz if you are," said Hikaru. "Then we'd love for you to join us," said Kaoru. "For a tea party!" they both finished. Sasaki turned, and sitting next to her was Haruhi Fujioka in an Ouran Academy boys' uniform. "Care to join us?" she asked with a smile. Sasaki nodded her head.

Sasaki still sat with the Host Club as they celebrated, but as Fujioka walked outside to take a breath, she saw Suzumiya standing by a large window, with her face turned away. Fujioka walked closer to her. "Um…Suzumiya?" she asked, "Are you alright?" Suzumiya turned around, her face beat red and tears coming down her face. "NO I'M NOT ALRIGHT!" she cried, "Maybe your Host Club doesn't remember what happened, but I do! I was happy with the way things were! I had everything you had…everything I wanted…"

She lost control now. She fell to her knees and covered her face with her hands, crying and trembling. "It's not fair…" she kept mumbling, "It's not fair!" Fujioka now felt really bad for her. She didn't mean to hurt Suzumiya's feelings the way she did. But was she really jealous of her? "Listen," said Fujioka, crouching so she could see Suzumiya, "you have great friends too! The SOS Brigade, right? You don't have to be jealous of me."

Fujioka grabbed Suzumiya's wrists and pulled them slowly away from Suzumiya's face so she could see her. "I really don't have it easy. I'm not rich, I lost my mom when I was really young, and I'm not that pretty…" "That's not true…Haruhi," said Suzumiya, "The Host Club adores you! And I've seen a lot of other guys at Ouran staring at you and blushing and all that…even if they don't know you're a girl! You're very pretty!" Fujioka smiled and looked back at Suzumiya saying, "So are you…Haruhi!"

"More cake, Takashi?" asked Honey sempai with a smile. "Sure," said Mori with a smile, as he blissfully ate the cake. "Oh! I forgot to ask…would you like some cake too, princess?" Honey asked Sasaki. "Sure! Thank you!" said Sasaki, taking some cake. For a brief moment, the Host Club was distracted by Kyoya looking though a ball magazine, which Sasaki used this chance to talk to Kyon, who was sitting next to her.

"Who else remembers what really happened?" asked Kyon. "You, me, Suzumiya, Fujioka, Itsuki, Ryoko and Kyoya," said Sasaki. "Because they found you unconscious in the room after everything that happened, and they carried you up here. It's actually only been an hour since then!" said Kyon, "But I'm curious…how did you know where we were and what would happen?" "Ryoko told me," Sasaki replied, "She brought me with her to help. I'd say it was a smart move." "Do you know when we got to go?" Kyon asked. "Tomorrow morning," replied Sasaki.

* * *

"It's such a shame that wonderful guests like yourselves will be leaving tomorrow morning," said Misuzu, later that night at Pension Misuzu, "I just want you to know I will miss you all!" "We'll miss you too, Misuzu!" said Itsuki with a smile. That night, Itsuki, Mikuru, and Yuki went right to sleep. Suzumiya and Kyon, however, lay awake in bed for a while. They still were thinking about everything that happened ever since they met the Host Club. Part of them was going to miss that.

There was a knock on the door of Yoshio Ootori's office. "Come in," said Yoshio. Kyoya walked in and looked at his father. "Ah, Kyoya, haven't seen you in a few days," said Yoshio, "not after the riot that broke out!" "You really crossed the line with your planning this time, father," said Kyoya, "You may not realize it, but it was much worse than what you saw." "Yes," said Yoshio, "well fortunately, I have decided against doing anything further to arrange a marriage…however, I still think Fujioka would have been good enough to marry into our family." Both Yoshio and Kyoya smiled at this.

* * *

There was a limo parked out in front of Ouran Academy. "My father has sent a free drive to take you all home," said Kyoya. "All right, then, let's go!" said Ryoko. She got in the car, along with Kyon, Itsuki, Mikuru, and Sasaki. Haruhi Suzumiya, however, stood still for a moment. The Host Club was in front of her and Fujioka. "Haruhi," said Suzumiya, "I just want to say…sorry about all this." "Oh, it's alright Haruhi, no hard feelings!"

Unexpectedly, Suzumiya ran up and embraced Fujioka. "I never thought I'd say this, but…I'm really going to miss you!" Fujioka smiled, with tears in her eyes, and hugged her back, saying, "I'll miss you too." After the touching moment, Suzumiya got in the limo with the rest of the SOS Brigade. The Host Club continued to wave as the limo drove farther and farther away. Haruhi Suzumiya rolled open a window and cried out, "Take care, Haruhi!"

With a cheerful smile that could make anyone happy, she replied, "You too, Haruhi!"

* * *

**The End**


End file.
